


[podfic] recruitment practices

by Annapods



Category: Community (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bloodstone Circle, I mean, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poly Relationship, Sentient Animate Resources, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, canon-typical weirdness, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil interviews Annie, Abed, and Troy for positions with Night Vale Public Radio. Minor bloodletting, mentions of zombie gladiators.</p><p>written by thingswithwings</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] recruitment practices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recruitment Practices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897277) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/rp) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/zwb2chpz068yvtv/AADPdX72_TcEBWG8tkZqpiMTa?dl=0)

Part 1

Part 2

Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> For the September challenge: cross-over  
> Thanks for listening !


End file.
